Remembrance
by P. Renee
Summary: Annalise can't remember anything. She knows the Cullens are friends who have vowed to look after her but, with their silence surrounding her past, her heart aches for her memory. She finds solace in her time spent with Jacob Black. But dangerous things threaten all of Forks, things she feels connected to. How far will she go to find herself...and protect those she holds most dear?


_Disclaimer - I do not own any part of the_ Twilight Saga _franchise. I do, however, own any/all original characters (OCs) I may incorporate into this story, the plot, and most likely anything else you may not recognize unless I specifically state otherwise (_**Copyright 2019 © P. Renee, All Rights Reserved**_)._

* * *

The rain felt like shards of ice pelting her skin as it relentlessly struck the woman, but that didn't stop her from running. She clutched the bleeding girl to her chest tightly, squinting through the rain. She continued rushing onward though, the idea of stopping far too dangerous. Her labored breathing and feet pounding the soaked earth couldn't be heard through the ferocious downpour and roaring thunder.

She stumbled onto a road. Her head whipped from side to side. She needed to decide immediately on which route she should take. She lurched to the right as lightning crackled across the sky, seemingly lighting her way. She stayed on the side of the road, making every turn and curve with it.

Then she saw it, and only then did her feet slow.

She skidded to a halt, careful not to fall on the slick, wet street. Her gaze traveled down to the young girl in her arms. Her skin was deathly pale, eyes closed but the blood dripped down her temple steadily. The amount of blood the girl had already lost was deadly; losing any more would surely cause her death.

But she was not going to die, especially not in that moment with her only chance of survival so close. So, without sparing any more time, the woman raced up the steps. Her hand was raised and poised to knock, but the door swung open before her knuckles could make the smallest of raps. The man, who hadn't aged a day since she last set eyes on him, stood before her. His eyes were warm and golden, just as she remembered them. Those familiar eyes widened as he met the woman's gaze, but then he saw the girl she was holding.

His gaze was kind and filled with worry. He shifted his eyes to stare at the woman again.

"Years ago, you said you would help me with this, should it happen," she explained. Her tone should have been louder than a whisper, but she knew he could hear her perfectly fine. She was grateful for his abilities now more than ever, because with each word she uttered her heart broke a little more. "Alice saw it coming. The time has come, Carlisle."

She knew what a good man he was and how he never made a promise he couldn't keep; he had proven this to her many times.

Carlisle just nodded once and held his arms out to hold the girl. He took her into his strong, cold arms. The relief and sadness was apparent in her eyes. Her gaze was kept on the girl. He wasn't sure if a tear slid down her cheek or if it was just a rain droplet.

"Thank you."

With those last two words, her body dissipated to dust with rough winds carrying it away. Her remains were swept off into the night, unable to be seen in the dark by the human eye. Carlisle could only stare after her until he, too, could no longer see where the wind took her. The sky, with its black clouds and lightning whips, seemed to swallow her up immediately. He closed his eyes and shook his head. She was gone, another friend ripped from life.

He looked back down at the girl. He needed to tend to her wound as soon as possible otherwise the result wouldn't be good. He stepped back and closed the door, still firmly holding the girl. He faced his family. Everyone's gaze was fixated on the person in his arms. He noticed Alice and Jasper weren't in the room.

"Was that—?" his wife, Esme, asked, flicking her gaze up to meet her husband's.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

The sound of water dripping onto the tile of their foyer filled the silence that followed.

"So that's—?" Rosalie asked, asked, eyes locked on the bleeding girl. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Yes," he repeated with a small nod. "She's hurt. I need to stop this bleeding."

With that, Carlisle ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! Quite a short prologue, but please bear with me.

So, I just wanted to let you guys know a few things:

**1.** This is going to kind of be a cross with the movies and books. Like the tattoo the wolf pack has, for example. That wasn't in the books, it was just in the movies, but the tat will be mentioned in this fic. There were elements from both mediums I enjoyed and will be incorporating in here.

**2.** This story is featured on a veeery old Wattpad account I no longer actively use. I keep it, though, on the off chance that I will return to it at some point. The story has certainly been tweaked a little bit since being posted on there. I just figured this story should be featured on a site where fanfiction was the focus, and when I realized THIS magical place existed, you can imagine my obvious excitement. It's been a while since I've delved into this story but rather than abandon it, I'm hoping it'll fit a little better here and I can enjoy this world and these characters with you all.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to stick with it and update it as frequently as possible. Feel free to favorite, follow, and comment so I know how you really feel; any constructive feedback is welcome :') I hope to have a lot more chapters published by the end of the summer!

Thanks!

–P


End file.
